A girlfriend for Christmas
by Like-I-Have-A-Clue
Summary: "Korra, anything new in Republic City? I hear the gay scene is pretty good up there. Know of any other lesbians or bi girls? Blah blah blah" Korra's parents are relentless! In an attempt to shut them up, Asami offers to be her pretend girlfriend for Christmas, but have they realised what both of them have gotten in store? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I saw a prompt for this kinda story on tumbr and I thought It'd be a fun one to try out. As for my other stories I havent stopped them but they will slow down a little between now and the end of May, college is getting pretty hectic and I dont have the time I used to have anymore. Nevertheless here's a thing**

"Uggggghhhhh" I groaned as I flopped down onto the bed next to my laptop "I'm pretty sure I was a dick in a past life and now I'm cursed for forever"

I was skyping with my bestfriend, Asami "Who say's you're not a dick in this life?" she joked but I wasn't in the mood "Wow, tough crowd" She lived in the same city as I did but she ran a very successful motor company so I didn't always get to see her, skyping was a nice substitute "What's up, Kiddo? Tough week?"

"Nah, not tough just…" I fought to find the right words "…my parents" I scowled.

She took a deep breath "What's up with them this time?" they were a regular topic of conversation

"My girlfriend" I said o matter-of-factly

"Huh?" She was stumped "Since when have you had a girlfriend and why didn't I hear about this sooner!?"

"That's my point! I don't have one!" I answered "But my mom thinks I do"

"Oh… what gave her that impression?"

"Remember how I went out with Kuvira a couple months back?" I shivered at the memory

"Yeah, what about her?" Asami was never keen on Kuvira

"Well, I remember telling them I was seeing her but I didn't specify who 'her' was and now my parents don't believe that me and 'her' broke up" I placed my chin in my palm and got comfortable. I put on a high pitched mock voice "Korra, anything new with your lady in Republic City? I hear the gay scene is pretty good up there. You gotta bring her here! Know of any other lesbians or bi girls? Is she pretty? Blah blah blah" I rolled over

"They're still asking that?" She laughed

"I came here _to study_, NOT to find bitches" I stated "You think they'd ask me how college was or if I was surviving alright" I sighed "Honestly, I think they'd disown me if I don't come home for Christmas with a girlfriend"

Asami went quiet. She had a devilish look in her eye which was never a good thing.

"What?" I asked frantically

"Nooooothing"

"No! That was not nothing! I saw that look in your eye, missy! You might not be making direct eye contact with me right now but I know that look in your eye, Sato" I pointed at the screen as I spoke to her "You have either a brilliant or terrible idea, I know it!"

She let out a breath "Okay, now don't blow this off straight away"-

"Now I know it's a terrible idea"

"No, wait, hear me out. You need a girlfriend and if I'm perfectly honest, I need a vacation. I've never been to the South and"-

"Get to the point" I tried to hurry her along

"Before I say anything, I want you to at least think about it before giving me an answer"

I sat up and held my hand over my heart "Scouts honour, I promise"

She took a deep breath "Why don't I pretend to be your girlfriend?"-

"NO!"

"Hey! What happened to scouts honour!? Listen, it's a win-win situation; you get to please your parents and I get a vacation"-

"Nope!"

-"we'd fly first class"

"Nopity nope nope no!"

"Korraaaaaaaa" She looked at me with those sad puppy dog eyes "C'mon, I'm offering you a free flight home for Christmas! In FIRST CLASS"

I shook my head from side to side and folded my arms

There were a few moments of silence

"Listen" her voice was a lot softer. I looked back at the screen, she was looking off to the side and rubbing her arm "Korra, you're my best friend, you're the closest thing I have to family, and…" she took another deep breath "Christmas is about spending time with family… not alone in an empty house… You know I never ask for anything, but this once, I'd like to have a family for Christmas"

"Asami" I really wished I could hug her. Her mom died when she was a kid and her dad was in prison, I sometimes forget that. I took a deep breath "Guess I better tell mom me and _my girlfriend _will be there for Christmas"

She perked up "Really?"

"Sure, what the hell, Christmas would be pretty shitty without you anyway" I smiled

"Thank you, Korra! I could kiss you"-

"Save that for the South" I laughed

She laughed too before realisation dawned on her "Oh my god. I need to pack. I have to book flights. I NEED TO GET A REPLACEMENT AT WORK"

"Calm down, _Babe._ I'll call mom tonight and iron out a few things, then, first thing in the morning, I'll come over to your house and we can organise everything. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, good idea, _honey_" she chuckled

I snorted "Whatever, _snookums, _I'll see you in the morning_._ Go get some sleep"

"I'll see you then. Good night"

"Night" I hung up "Sweet baby potatoes, what have I gotten myself in for?" I fell back onto the bed "Asami Sato is my _'pretend' _girlfriend. Asami. Sato. Holy motherfucks"

Asami was easily the hottest, smartest, most bad ass woman I'd ever known. The first time I met her I had a HUGE crush on her but she dated guys, well, A guy, more importantly my ex-guy. I got over the crush and me and her became pretty good friends which escalated to super mega awesome best friends! Still, I know for a fact that her being my pretend girlfriend is not going to be easy; like I said, she's hot and I'm only human.

I sat back up and rubbed my face before picking up my phone and dialling home. I held it to my ear and waited for an answer

"Hello?"

"Hey mom" I suddenly became very nervous.

"Hey sweetie! How's everything going?"

"It's pretty late here but I just wanted to tell you that I'm bringing someone home for Christmas" My hands were shaking a little

"Oh" She seemed excited "This someone wouldn't happen to be my future daughter-in-law would she?"

Oh my god, my voice went slightly higher "Hopefully ha ha ahaha" I laughed nervously

"Ooooohhhh! Tell me all about her!"

"Mom I gotta go, I'm really tired but I'll let you know tomorrow when we'll be arriving"-

"Can I tell your father?"

"Tell whoever you want. Okay, bye mom, I love you okay bye"

"Korra"-

I hung up the phone, "Well, that went better than expected"

I curled up in bed and quickly dozed off

The next day, Asami and I had booked our flights (first class). Christmas was next week so we were flying out in two days. We packed and she sorted out all she needed with work to give her the best part of a month long vacation.

Once we had that all done I figured we better set some ground rules

"Ground rules? Seriously, Korra? I'm pretty sure we've both seen each other naked, why would we need ground rules?"

"Just in case, I don't want things to be awkward with us when we get back here and '_break up', _also we gotta have a convincing story so we don't slip up"

"What like where did we meet? I ran over you on my scooter two years ago"

"Okay but what if they ask us where we had our first date? When we first kissed? Who wears the pants? Who made the first move? All that crap"

She thought for a moment "First date, you took me to see the fire work display on new year's almost a year ago. That's where we had our first kiss. I made the first move but you insisted on taking me out and treating me like the lady that I am. As for who wears the pants… preferably, neither of us" She winked.

"How the hell did you come up with all of that?" I was a little dumbfounded

"Bullshitting is a special talent of mine" She smiled "You want me to go into more detail? So we have a convincing story?"

"Sure!" I laughed in disbelief "Work your magic!"

"What kind of first date do you want?"

"The cheesier, the better. My family will eat that up"

"Okay, so… hmmmm… as for how we met we should just stick to the truth. First date…" She pondered "… the fireworks. You didn't take me to dinner, instead we got some street food from one of the stalls set up for the New Year Festival, we laughed and talked all evening. You bought me cotton candy before the fireworks but I got some on my nose and you got it off for me. I thought you'd kiss me then but we both kinda blushed and turned away then we went into Republic Park and just as the fireworks started I held your hand. We kissed just as the clock struck midnight and boom the rest is history" She seemed so proud of herself

"That's the most cliché sounding thing I've ever heard… I LOVE IT! It's perfect!" I clapped my hands

"Thank you" She bowed

Later that evening I called home again and told them when we'd arrive and when we'd leave. Both my parents seemed ecstatic to meet my mysterious girlfriend. I knew they'd love Asami the moment they'd see her, she's one of those people, always makes a good first impression.

To be honest, the next two days went by pretty fast. Before I knew it I was in a car with Asami on the way to the airport. I was even more nervous than I had been on the phone to my parents. We got through customs easily enough and were quickly seated into the comfiest seats I'd ever sat in; first class sure had its perks. As the plane ascended, I began to get a little more excited, I was going to spend Christmas with my family and my best friend, it doesn't get any better than that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Attention passengers; we will be landing shortly so would you please stay in your seats and buckle up. The South's usually a lot frostier this time of year so this might be a little rougher than expected. Thank you" The pilot called over the intercom.

I did as he said and put on my seatbelt. I was breathing a little heavier than usual. Asami noticed.

"You okay there?" she asked placing her hand over mine

I looked at her ready to tell her I was great but what we were about to do finally sunk in "I don't know" I admitted.

She gripped my hand "Whadda mean? What's up?"

"We're about to deceive my whole family! That's what's up"

She pinched the bridge of her nose "Korra" she sighed

"What are we doing Asami?" I was a little frantic

The plane jolted and I could feel it descending, ready for landing. That really didn't help my nerves

"Korra, please, you can do this. We're best friends, and that's how we'll act, that's no lie"

My nails dug into the arm rests as the plane jolted again cutting me off before I had a chance to reply.

She placed her hand over mine once more "Don't worry about it" she smiled reassuringly and I couldn't help but feel a little more at ease.  
If there was anyone in the world who I could trust with my life, it was Asami. I knew better than to question her faith because her faith was usually backed up with a bulletproof plan.

I nodded as the plane made contact with concrete. We had landed.

Getting out of the plane and collecting our luggage seemed like a blur but I was brought straight back to reality the second I saw my father standing at Arrivals waiting for us. I stopped, he hadn't seen me yet. Asami stood next to me and rubbed my shoulder.

"C'mon, sweetie, let's go meet pops" She smiled before offering her hand to me. I took it and together we walked to greet him.

He saw us and his face lit up. He started waving. I couldn't help but crack a huge smile as we got closer to him.

"Korra" He greeted me with a huge hug, lifting me off the ground

"Hey, dad" I hugged him back.

He put me down on the ground and looked at Asami. He seemed a little dumbfounded

"Wow, well, um, hello"-

"Asami" she smiled as she went to shake his hand "it's an honour to meet you Mr. Waters. I can see where Korra gets her good looks"

He looked at me puzzled before laughing and picking her up in a hug like he gave me. She was a little unsure of what to do.

"Mr. Waters" he laughed as he put her back onto the ground "Call me Tonraq, Asami. No need for formalities when it comes to family" He patted her on the back and she stumbled forward slightly.

_I don't think she was quite ready for this. I probably should've warned her that this would be a baptism in fire._

"You kids ready to get home?" He asked as he took Asami's luggage "It's gunna be a pretty long drive in this weather so if you gotta use the bathroom…"

"I might take up that offer" Asami smiled nervously "Be back in a few minutes" She scooted over to the nearest bathroom.

My dad nudged me with his elbow "I get it now" he laughed a little

"Hmm?" I asked

"Why you couldn't tell us about her, you might be able to fool your mother but not me"

"Wh-what?" I'm pretty sure I went pale.

_Shit_

I was ready to confess everything to him "Dad about Asami"-

"She's Asami Sato!" He exclaimed "She's the genius behind the best snow-mobiles in the world!"

"ehh"-

"I never thought I'd ever get the privilege of meeting Asami Sato, let alone have her dating my daughter! Can't blame"

I laughed nervously "Ha hahah ah yeah, you got me!" I let out an internal sigh of relief

He playfully punched my arm "You did good, Korra, don't worry, secret's safe with me" he winked

"Thanks" I scratched the back of my neck.

Asami came back from the bathroom and we embarked on the longest car journey in existence. Luckily enough, Asami and I slept through most of it (thank you jetlag).

I was woken up by the sound of the driver's side door of the truck closing.

"Welcome home!" My dad called as he grabbed our bags from the bed of the truck and made his way inside the house.

I looked down, Asami was passed out with her head resting on my chest, my arm was draped over her. Holy fuckbags she was adorable while she slept, I almost felt bad having to wake her up.

"Asami" I whispered as I shook her "Asami, we're here"

She groaned and lifted her head. Her make-up was smudged on one side of her face. I tried not to laugh.

"What?" she asked sleepily

"Your face" I sniggered

She quickly looked in the mirror and was horrified "Shit! I look like a mess!" She scrambled to find her handbag on the floor beneath her feet "I gotta look good meeting the in-laws!"

I giggled "Babe, you always look good to me" before making mock kissy noises at her

"Shut up" She smiled before re-applying her face

Eventually we got out of the car and I pushed to the ground my a giant ball of white furr.

"Naga!" I exclaimed as she licked my face "It's so good to see you girl!" I played with her as I got to my feet. She went over to Asami and sniffed her

"Hello Naga" Asami scratched my dog behind the ears. Instantly Naga fell in love with her.  
Naga lead the way as went inside the house. It was a simple place, nothing too fancy, but it was home.

I opened the door and went inside. Asami followed

"Mom?" I called. No answer.

I walked towards the living room and turned on the light

"SURPRISE!" My whole family was in there. The room was decked out with 'welcome home' banners and streamers.

_Fuck_

"Korra!" My mother squealed like a goddamn fangirl as she made her way over to me. She caught myself and Asami in a tight hug "Welcome home, sweetheart" She let go of us and turned to Asami "Welcome, Asami!"

My family cheered. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hug them all, strangle them or simply run back to the airport and I'm pretty sure Asami felt the same.

"I'm Senna, Korra's mom" She did a little dance "It is so good to finally meet you!"

"Eh" she blinked

"Korra wanted me to tell the whole family you were coming"

"Did she now?" Asami raised an eyebrow looking at me from the corner of her eye

_Fuck_

"I know you're probably tired but once I told everyone, they were so excited to meet you" My mother's face fell slightly

"Wow, this is…" Asami looked like she was going to crack, she took a breath "this is fantastic! I've wanted to meet Korra's family for so long!"

_Thank potatoes_

Asami met all the family with me standing next to her holding her hand the whole time. She could charm the birds from the trees. Everyone who spoke to her loved her. Eventually we met my uncle Unalaq.

"Korra" His greeting was colder than usual but he greeted Asami like she was a goddamn queen

"Miss Sato, it's a pleasure" He held her hand and kissed it

"The pleasure is mine, Unalaq" She seemed a little nervous

"I hear you and Korra have been dating for some time" he tried his best to smile sincerely

"Um, yeah, almost a year" She smiled

"A year? Do I hear wedding bells?" Unalaq was trying to be playful but it made me sick

"Um" Asami laughed "We haven't really discussed that, maybe, someday" She answered

"Interrogating the young woman are we, Unalaq?" My old trainer Katara intervened.

"Gan!" I hugged her

"Good to see you too, Korra" She held me tighter. We withdrew "And this must be the infamous and mysterious girlfriend I've heard about" She turned to Asami

"It sure is!" I smiled before turning to Asami myself "Asami, this is my old trainer, Master Katara"

"It's amazing to meet you, Master Katara. Korra's told me so much about you" Asami seemed genuinely ecstatic to meet her.

"Please, call me Gran, everyone does"

The rest of the party went really well, everyone was happy, myself and Asami included. Eventually the night drew to a close and if I'm perfectly honest I was the most tired I had ever been in my entire life. Dad told me he had left our things up in my old room so we made our way to it.

We both crashed on the bed.

"Wow" Asami broke our silence

"Wow" I repeated

"Your family are crazy" She laughed

"Hey!" I hit her with a pillow

"I meant good crazy" She smiled as she sat up and looked down at me "Still think this is a bad idea?"

I thought about it "Yup. It's a terrible one" I smiled from ear to ear "But that doesn't mean it won't work"

She hit me playfully before getting off the bed "Guess I better get into my pyjamas" she sighed as she opened her suitcase on the ground. She pulled out her pyjamas and proceeded to geT CHANGED IN FRONT OF ME HOLY SHIT

I turned away as she got changed. Silently cursing and praising the fact that I had the hottest best friend in the world.

"Thank you, Asami" I tried to focus on the party

"For what?"

"For being my best friend and helping me out. Seriously, they all love you"

She climbed back onto the bed and got under the covers "I know" She was pretty cheeky "What's not too love about me?"

I snorted and got into bed too.

"Not changing?" She asked as I got in next to her

"Nah, too tired" I yawned

"Suit yourself" she shrugged

I turned off the light and pulled the covers over myself.

"I swear, Korra, if you take all the covers, no sex for a month" she joked

I laughed "Baby, don't be like that"

She sniggered.

"Night, Asami"

"Night, Korrabear"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

"Asami?" I looked around the room but there was no sign of her.

To be perfectly honest, my mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion

_She's gone! I bet she's gone home! She couldn't do it! Fuck! What if she snuck out in the middle of the night and got on a plane back home!?_

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I frantically searched in each room until I got to the kitchen.

"Mom, have you seen…"-

Asami was stood over the stove cooking

_Phew!_

"Morning, Korra" My mother called from the other end of the room

Asami turned around "Good to see you're awake, sleepy pants" She winked

"Someone was missing from my bed" I smiled as I made my way over to her. I stood next to her.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" I asked with a cheeky grin

"I can't" She answered honestly "Your mom's cooking; I'm just keeping an eye on it while she does something else"

"Oh" my smugness disappeared.

Mom came back over "Thanks Asami"

"No problem" She moved

"Korra, you better hold on to this one" Mom joked

"Um, yeah, I plan on" I answered while scratching the back of my neck

"Good" Asami kissed my cheek. I blushed

"Awwwwww! You two are too cute" Mom squealed

"Mooooommmmm!" I slouched

"Oh please, Korra! You're a grown woman! Stop acting like a teenager!" Mom shook a wooden spoon at me.

I folded my arms with a huff.

My mom turned to Asami with a sigh "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much" Asami answered with a similar sigh

"Hello! I'm right here"

"Don't remind us" They spoke in unison

"Hey!"

Asami broke the act "Can't handle a little teasing?" she raised an eyebrow at me with a really coy grin on her face.

_She's getting too much fun out of this. Time to get in on the act_

"Now I know why I never introduced you two to each other before… I knew you'd get along way too well" I rolled my eyes mockingly

"True" Asami said before walking past me "I'm going to go take a shower" and with that she left me alone in the kitchen with my mother

"I barely saw you last night" She mentioned without looking up from the stove

"We were pretty jetlagged and the party"-

"I know, sweetie. I just missed you, and the last few months I feel like we haven't talked half as much as what we used to. I mean, you kept Asami quiet for a year only telling me a couple months back that you had a '_possible girlfriend_'. She seems like she's a lot more than just a possibility"

I looked at the floor "I know, Mom and I'm sorry. I just…" _Lie _"…just…" _Lie _"I wanted to be sure she was worth mentioning"

"What do you mean by that?"

_LIE _"I didn't want her to be a passing thing. I wanted to be sure that she's the one"

"The one?" she seemed a little shocked "Like, the -rest of your life- one"

_LIE_ "I don't know!"

_Chill, Korra, don't slip up. Cool it._

"I mean, I love her more than anything" _she's my best friend_

"Well, that's good to hear, sweetheart" She turned back to the stove "Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at her last night. You did look absolutely smitten!" She laughed a little

I laughed a little too "I am"

"And she is absolutely gorgeous! Wow! I mean, if I was a queer woman and twenty years younger"-

"Mom! Please don't say you'd put the moves on her"- I cringed, but I figured I'd cut my mom a break, after-all she was supporting me and Asami. There's a lot of people who don't have supportive families -"Please, I have enough competition from every man and woman in Republic City without my own mother getting the hots for my girlfriend" I teased

She sniggered "Well, you're lucky she only has eyes for you in that case"

"Yeah" I decided to be a little honest with my mom "I remember when I first met her, when she hit me with her scooter, I was ready to tear her apart but then she took off her helmet and her hair fell out and she did one of those really sexy hair-flips…" I smiled at the memory "I'm pretty sure I fell for her right then and there"

"You really are serious about her… Don't let your father see you like this, I might tease a little but he will nag you about it until the end of time" She chuckled

"Don't let me see what?" He came into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Mom "Korra being all lovey-dovey?" He winked at me

"Please don't you start too" I groaned

He chuckled "Don't worry, I won't… yet"

I opened my mouth to plead but he interrupted

"I was wondering if you wanted to take the sleds out today? They've barely gotten any use since you left, they're gathering dust in the garage" he asked with a hopeful smile

"I'd love that!" I grinned "Can we take Naga too?"

"Pfft, like we'd go without her!" He laughed "You can bring Asami too if you want? Show the city slicker how we have fun down here in the South"

"Really?" I replied with an even bigger smile on my face "She's always complained to me how she's never seen real snow. I'll ask her if she wants to come with when she gets out of the shower"

"You want me to go sledding with you and your dad?" She asked as she got dressed

I sat on the bed facing the opposite direction "And Naga"

"I've always wanted to experience real snow, what better way than hurling my ass down a freshly powdered slope" She laughed to herself "You can turn around now, it's safe"

I turned around

_Her idea of safe and my idea of safe are two totally different things!_

She was digging through her suitcase in nothing but her bra and underwear

_Why are the spirits punishing me!?_

"Um" I looked at the ceiling and tried to avoid both looking at and thinking about how hot Asami was "Yeah, there's this hill not too far from here, we can only get to it on the snow mobiles though. We only have two so you'd have to ride with me… o-or Dad if you want"-

"Oh! Sounds like fun! Been a while since I drove a snow mobile" She pulled up a pair of trousers and fastened it around her waist

I looked at her "You know how to drive a snow mobile?"

She sniggered "Please, Korra, I built the damn things" She raised an eyebrow at me before throwing a t-shirt over her head

"Oh yeah!" I remembered with a laugh

She rummaged through the suitcase again before letting out an annoyed huff. She stood up and turned to face me "I'm stealing one of your hoodies" she smirked before scooting over and opening my wardrobe. She picked out one of my favourite dark blue hoodies that had white faux fur lining the inside "This should keep me warm" She trew it on and twirled "How do I look?"

_Fuck me. I don't know which I prefer; her half naked or her in my hoodie- NO STOP IT KORRA SHE'S YOUR FRIEND! YOU'RE BEST FRIEND! YOU GOT OVER THIS! YOU GOT OVER YOUR CRUSH ON HER!_

"Korra?" she seemed concerned

"Hmm?... Oh, yeah, you look great. They'll really think you're my girlfriend now; that's one of my favourite hoodies" I'm pretty sure my face was bright red

"Oh, well, I feel honoured" She bowed. She stood "I can see why you love it, it's so soft!" she sniffed "And it smells like you" she hummed

"You like my smell? That's a bit creepy, Asami" I chuckled as I threw a pillow at her

"Shut up, you always smell nice" she threw it back at me with a smile

I put my arm up to defend myself before flopping back onto the bed "What do I even smell like?"

"I don't know; Warmth? I like it" she answered

I sat up "Guess I better get dressed too, I'm still in yesterday's clothes" I sniffed my collar "Oof, I definitely don't smell like warmth right now" I picked up a bunch of my clothes and made my way towards the door

"Y'know, you can change here, right?" Asami asked "I'll turn around if you want, or leave"-

"Oh, um, I-I know pfft, what? I know that, silly, this is my room, duh" _fuck _"Y-you're right, I can get changed in here… with you… we're best friends" I hit her playfully on the shoulder before dropping my pile of clothes. She sat on the bed and turned around like what I did for her.

I stripped off fairly quickly and threw on fresh underwear. I put on a comfy pair of track pants and a bra before it dawned on me that I had left my t-shirt at the other side of the room… right in Asami's line of sight

_Shit… Wait, why do I care, her feelings towards me are totally platonic! Seeing me like this won't have an effect on her! Ima get my goddamn tshirt!_

"It's safe" I said before passing her to get to my t-shirt on the floor. I picked it up and turned to her. she was gawking at me but quickly looked away

_Was she… checking me out?... NAAAHHHHH_

"Oh, t-that's good" she regained composure "I was beginning to count how many times the pattern in your wallpaper repeats itself"

I threw the t-shirt over my head and pulled it down. It was one I hadn't worn since the last time I was home and if I'm honest it didn't fit as snuggly as it used to. I lifted my arms and instantly felt the cold against the lower half of my stomach. I was going to change when I caught another glimpse of Asami's gawking.

_Nah, I'm seeing things. Pfft, Asami, gawking at me! Hahahahaha!... but what if she was… I gotta test this out_

"It's a little shorter than I remember" I said

"Hmm…?" Asami quickly looked back at my face

"My t-shirt, it's shorter than it used to be" I stretched my arms "A little tight on the guns too" I flexed "Maybe I should change" And I pulled it off

_I'm such an asshole_

I searched through my suitcase before pulling out a new t-shirt and threw it on "Perfect"

"Yeah, fits you really well" She replied

_Are her cheeks pink? No, this is all my imagination… right?"_

I grabbed a hoodie from the suitcase and put it on "Better get some gloves and scarves, not to mention boots. It'll be pretty cold out there on the slope, you sure you want to go?" I asked

"Hell yeah I'm sure!" She stood "I aint some trophy girlfriend y'know" She booped my nose with her finger before picking up her boots behind me.

"Please, my parents would never believe me if I said I was dating some girly-girl who cries every time she chipped a nail" I laughed "You can throw down with the best of them"

We finished getting ready and made out way downstairs.

"You two ready?" My dad was at the bottom of the stairs.

"I was born ready!" I growled playfully and made our way outside. Dad had all the gear ready to go and by the looks of it he was planning for us to spend most of the day up there.

Dad walked out to us "We're just waiting on your mother and then we can go"

"Senna's coming to?" Asami asked

"She sure is. Couldn't stop her; she sees this as a family day out" He smiled

"Family" Asami repeated to herself with a smile.

Mom closed the door behind her "You three ready to eat my dust?" She laughed "Before eating the lunch I made"

Dad climbed onto a snow mobile "Senna, if anyone will be eating dust it's Korra and the dust will be mine"

"Hey!" I pouted

Asami jumped onto the snow mobile "I'd be careful what you say, you're in the presence of a Sato, if there's a competition I'm going to own it" She gestured for me to get on behind her. I did as instructed.

"Let's make this interesting, last couple to the slope cleans the dishes after Christmas dinner" I suggested

"I like the sound of that, Babe" Asami replied

"You're on!" My dad fired up his snow mobile and took off. Asami did the same. I quickly grabbed her waist before we tore off with Naga hot on out heels.

"Korra" She spoke "I'm going to need you to give me directions"

I peeked over her shoulder "See that huge rock up there to your right"

"The one that looks like a giant peni"-

"No that's big-dick rock! Your other right!" I corrected her

"Oh that one!?"

"Yeah that's where we're going!"

"Let's do this!" She sped up. We caught up to Mom and Dad and slowly took the lead

We made it to the top less than a minute before my parents, which was just enough time for us to look comfortable.

"You really do know how to drive a snow mobile" I said to her

"Told ya" She winked.

Mom and Dad got off of their snow mobile and stood next to us

"Damn, Asami. I should've know better to enter a race against you" My dad chuckled "Especially on something you built"

"Looks like we're on kitchen duty next week" My mom sighed

We began sledding soon after that. Dad used his size and weight to his advantage and won nearly every time. Except for when me an Asami decided to team up. It was the two of us on a sled against my Dad, Mom counted us down

"THREE!... TWO!... ONE!... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The three of us were off! At first my Dad was in the lead

"Come on!" I yelled

"We can do this!" Asami screamed as she held the reigns

I was, yet again holding into her waist for dear life and we sped down this hill. It looked like we were gaining some ground, but suddenly gravity kicked in and we flew off the sled, face first into pretty packed snow.

I sat up "Asami?" I groaned

She was half underneath me

"Oh my god, Asami!?" I scrambled off of her and lifted her into my arms "You okay? Asami?" I began to panic when she didn't respond. "Asami"

"K-Korraaa" She whispered

"Asami" I felt like crying

"Korra, come closer" She opened her eyes a little. I leaned down to her

"Korra! Is she okay!" I hear my mom shout but I didn't reply

Next thing I know, a huge clump of snow is all over my face and all I can hear is Asami's roar of laughter

"Your face!" She bellowed with laughter

"Thanks!" I try to laugh it off "I was really worried about you"

She was still laughing

"She's fine, Mom!" I shout to my mother before bursting into laughter myself

As the last bit of snow slid off my face our laughter died out. Her eyes kept darting between my eyes and my lips and to be perfectly honest, I was doing the same. She lifted her head and quickly pecked my lips.

_What… was that… was that real? Or was it all part of the act? What is going on?!_

"C'mon you two love birds!" My dad shouted as he dragged his sled past us "Mom made soup!"

"Yeah, coming" I got up and helped Asami to her feet. We collected out sled and made out way back to the top of the slop where my mom had several flasks filled with soup and tea.

I pushed the kiss to the back of my mind and we all had a great time. Dad, Asami and myself made a fire and we all sat around it, just laughing about everything and anything, although we were usually laughing about stories of me when I was a kid and I wasn't doing much laughing, but Asami was happy, like genuinely happy and that to me was pure gold. She was always so busy with work and being the proper woman republic city expected her to be, here she could be the Asami Sato I know, the totally crazy, most inventive, tough as nails person I love… love…

_Fuck, now I'm thinking about that kiss again_

**AN: JUST GOING TO SAY THIS NOW, HONESTLY I HAVE NO PLAN FOR THIS STORY, I HAVE 2 OR 3 ENDINGS IN MIND BUT ASIDE FROM THAT I HAVE NOTHING PLANNED SO... YEAH, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually we went home before it got dark. I went upstairs and showered. As I stood in the spray of water I thought about the kiss…

_Was that part of the act? I mean, Dad __was__ about to walk by… but him and mom and everyone already believed that we were a couple, so she didn't __have__ to kiss me… I'm probably reading too much into this…_

I sighed and placed my head against the cold tiled wall

_Just forget about it_

I finished in the shower and went to my room. Asami wasn't there so I dried my hair and got into my pyjamas only to go down stairs to find her on the floor in the living room trying to grasp every ounce of warmth she could from the dying fire. I leaned against the door frame and just watched her from behind for a minute. Her eyes kept darting between the T.V. and her hands, rubbing them together every few seconds.

"Y'know you'd heat up a lot faster if you took off my hoodie" I spoke

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there" she turned her head to me with one eyebrow raised "And not on your life am I taking this off" She tugged at the collar of the hoodie

I shrugged "Suit yourself" Before making my way to the couch. I flopped down and looked at the T.V.

_Weather reports_

I sighed internally but my attention was soon back on Asami who was sitting facing away from me on the floor.

"Get up here" I patted the spot on the couch next to me "I'll keep you warm"

She looked up at me quizzically "You're in a tank top and shorts" she said o-matter-of-factly

I rolled my eyes "Exactly, I'm the hottest thing in the rom right now" It kinda spilled out of my mouth before I realised what I'd said.

"I don't know, I mean, I'm in here too and I'm pretty smokin'" She joked

We both laughed

"C'mon, Ice Queen" I patted the couch again. She stood up and sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her "I hope you're ready for epic snuggles!" I pulled her close

_Oh my god she is freezing! _

She was hesitant at first but she soon melted into my side

"Oh my god, you really are the hottest thing in the room" She seemed relieved.

"Told ya" I smiled

"Wipe that smirk off your face missy" She warned. All was quiet between us as we watched the weather reports of snow storms around the South.

"Hey, Korra?" She sounded nervous

"Hmm?" I replied

"Can you be big spoon tonight please? If you're comfortable with it"-

_Oh_

-"It's just that, I don't think I'm used to the cold down here just yet, last night I was freezing even though, truth be told, I stole most of the covers"

"Um... yeah… yeah, no problem" I answered

"Thanks" She hummed and we continued to watch the T.V. before changing the subject "You think any of those storms will make their way here?"

I shrugged and brushed off the previous conversation "Maybe, it's always hard to tell, they can change direction in the blink of an eye"

Eventually my parents joined us in the living room. The local T.V. station was showing some classic Christmas themed movers so we watched one before heading off to bed…. That's where the fun began (and by fun I mean awkward times)

Asami was in bed waiting for me once I had come back from the bathroom. I climbed in next to her.

"Big spoon reporting for duty" I tried to cover the awkward.

She smiled "Thanks, Korra" and kissed my cheek before lying in bed facing away from me.

I lied down and scooted closer to her. She pushed her ass riiight into my crotch and I placed an arm around her waist.

"Comfortable?" I asked

She moved around a little before sighing and turning to face me. We were so close. I could feel the dampness of her breath on my nose.

"Lie on your back" She whispered

"Huh?"

_WHERE IS THIS GOING?_

"Just do it" She rolled her eyes and smiled

"Okay…?" I was sceptical

She maneuvered herself so that her head was under my chin and her arm was over my stomach "Much better" She hummed.

I'm pretty sure I was bright red. My mind was racing

_LOOKS LIKE I'M NOT GETTING ANY SLEEP TONIGHT_

"Glad to be of assistance" I chuckled nervously

"Seriously, thank you Korra. I had such a lovely day today" She mumbled against my collar bone

"Good to hear. Thanks for being a convincing girlfriend"

She let out a quiet laugh "No problem" She moved around a little more to the point that her whole body was practically on top of me "You're really comfortable" She sounded drowsy "Who knew all this muscle would make a good place to sleep" She poked my stomach "I used to think this could grate cheese"

"Hey, that tickles" I laughed

She laughed a little and stopped

I stroked her back with my arm that was under her and put the other behind my own head. All went quiet for a few minutes before I heard her deeply breathing

"Hey, Asami?" I whispered "You asleep?"

_Yeah because you'd answer if you were _

I answered my own question sarcastically in my head

Anywho she didn't reply.

_Wow, she really was tired. Guess I better try to get some sleep._

"Night Asami" I kissed the top of her head before closing my own eyes and dozing off

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are they still asleep?"

"Awww! They're snuggling! I wonder if they're dating!?"

"No! Asami would never betray me!"

"Shut up Meelo!"

"Huh?" I began to stir

I hear a gasp "C'mon, let them sleep!"

"But I wanna ask them if they're in love! When did they have their first kiss? Why didn't they tell us back in Republic City"-

"What?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I rubbed my face and saw three blurry figures on and around the bed

"KORRA! HOW COULD YOU STEAL THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME!?"

_Oh no. Oh please god no_

Finally they came into focus

_Meelo, Ikki and Jinora… fuck_

I'm pretty sure I shit my pants right there and then

I shot up, taking Asami with me

"What the ffffff-iretruck are you three doing here!?"

"Huh?" Asami began to open her eyes but once she had oh boy were they wide

"Oh fishsticks" She said before giving me a glance of pure horror

"Gran said you two were here so we decided to pay you a visit but we never expected to find you two in the same bed cuddling are you two in love? Are you gunna get married?"-

"Ikki!" I woke up fully

_Fuck. I'm going to have to come clean_

"Ikki, Asami and I are… just… really g"-

"In love. We're really in love" Asami interrupted as she grabbed my hand

The three was speechless for a second

"Nooooo! My heart! It's in pieces!" Meelo wailed

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh" Ikki bounced

"Guys calm down!" Jinora, always the voice of reason

"Kiiiiiids!" I heard Pema shouting from down stairs

"C'mon" Jinora pried her siblings from the bed; Ikki was practically floating and poor Meelo dragged his heels.

They closed the door behind them and we flopped back onto the bed with a sigh

"Well, that's one way to wake up" Asami snorted

"You're tellin' me" I placed my arm over my face and groaned "How are we going to explain this to Tenzin and Pemma?"

"Shit" She replied

"They're downstairs. What if they're drinking tea with Mom and she tells them that I'm here with my girlfriend? What if they ask who she is and Mom says your name?" I panicked

She held my hand again "We could just go down there and face the music" she suggested "I'm sure neither Tenzin or Pema would accuse us of lying in front of your Mom"

I groaned in response

"Anyway, your mother thinks our relationship has been a secret for nearly a year, who says we didn't keep it a secret from them too?"

"I guess" I huffed "But Tenzin knew about Kuvira!"

"Then we tell them that we broke up or went on a break or something but we got back together"

"You really do have a plan for everything" I smiled

She snorted "It's my job" and rolled out of bed

She grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and started to get changed. I threw the covers over my head and made conversation

"Warm last night?" I asked

"Very" she answered "You're like a whole body heat pad or something"

I smiled "Ever think you'll get used to the cold here?"

She didn't reply straight away "Nope. Guess I'll just have to snuggle up to you for the rest of our time here…."

I was so thankful that she couldn't see my face. I could feel the blush all the way up to my ears

"… I mean, if it's alright with you" She said before I felt her weight on the bed again

"Yeah, it's no problem" I answered

She pulled the covers off of me "Good. Now. C'mon, get dressed, our public awaits"

I snorted a laugh and got out of bed

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once we were both dressed, we went down stairs and straight to the kitchen. My parents, Tenzin, Pema and Rohan were sitting around the table all drinking tea. Needless to say we were greeted by several different reactions; Mom and Dad seemed proud and happy but on the other hand Tenzin and Pema seemed shocked, confused, suspicious, worn out…. You get the picture

"Good morning you two" My dad called as we made our way over to them

"Morning" Asami replied

_Time to face the music_

I put on my best smile "Hey Tenzin, Pema, Rohan" I nodded towards the toddler sleeping in Pema's arms "Great to see you guys, I didn't think you'd be here for Christmas"

Asami and I pulled out chairs and sat around the table with them

"Um, yeah" Tenzin seemed in a trance

"Hey, Korra, Morning Asami" Pema said before slapping her husband's arm

"Yeah, um" He coughed "It was kind of last minute really"

"Same here" I chuckled

"I thought you were staying back in Republic City to study?" he asked

"Yeah, I was, Asami wasn't sure if she could get off work and to be honest I don't think I would've come without her. I was going to stay behind and spend Christmas with her"

"OWWW! MEELOOO!" We heard Ikki shout from outside

Pema sighed "Exsuse me" She handed Rohan to my mother and stood before making her way over to the back door "MEELO! DON'T THROW SNOWBALLS WITH STONES IN THEM AT YOUR SISTER!"

My parents seemed distracted by the baby so |Tenzin turned to me

"You and Asami, eh?" he asked

Asami gripped my hand and I nodded quickly

"I knew there was something between you two!" He smiled.

I blushed more so out of guilt than embarrassment

Pema came back dragging Meelo by his arm followed b Jinora consoling a crying Ikki

"Honey, we better go on over to your mother's. these three need their sleep" She said

He took a deep breath and got to his feet.

"Tonraq, Senna, Korra, Asami" he nodded to each of us "It's great to see you all in the one place" he picked up his crying daughter "Let's get you to Gran's" Helooked back at us "Thank you for the tea" We stood and follwered the family to the door

"We'll see you again before you go home" my mother stated as they went outside to their car

"Of course" Tenzin smiled

We waved them off and went back inside the house.

"That was easier than expected" Asami whispered to me

I nodded with a smile.

"Asami?" My mother asked

"Hmm?" she nodded

"We have this tradition in the family"-

_Oh god no, please don't let this be what I think it is_

-"my parents did it for me and so now I'm doing it for Korra"-

"Mom!" my voice was stern but she didn't listen

-"whenever a girlfriend or boyfriend visits the house for the first time, it's right of passage that they see Korra's baby pictures"

"MOM!"

Asami laughed "I've been looking forward to seeing these for a long time"

"HEY!"

Mom grabbed Asami's hand and brought her into the living room

_I'm never going to hear the end of this_


	5. Chapter 5

"You were one of the most adorable toddlers I've ever seen!" Asami laughed as she followed me to the kitchen

I pouted with a groan as I searched for food for our breakfast.

"You had such a lil pudgy tummy!" She cooed as she poked my stomach

"Hey!" I laughed "Tickles!"

Somehow she had backed me up against one of the counters. We stopped laughing. I realised we were pretty damn close. She was practically pressed up against me. We just looked at each other. Her green eyes darted from mine to my lips.

"You've got really pretty eyes" I mumble without thinking

Her eyes were back on mine in a split second, like she was unsure of what she just heard

_Shit! Did I say that out loud?_

"Thanks" She smiles sweetly

_PLAY IT COOL, KORRA_

"No problem" I shrug looking away from her "I mean, they're different, unique I guess, don't see many people with green eyes around the place" I try to laugh it off and slink my way over to the fridge.

"I guess" she seems disappointed as she turns to lean against the counter where I was a moment ago.

I open the fridge and look in it

_Nothing_

I sigh and close the door

"Everything alright?" she asked

I turned to face her

"You wanna go out and get breakfast? My treat" I gave my trademark lopsided smile

"Breakfast date? I'm in" She smiled in return

_A Date… yeah…_

Where my parents lived wasn't too far from a diner, so we threw on out boots and coats and walked there.

I have to admit, it was nice being home; hearing the crunch of snow under my feet, knowing everyone I met, just the familiarity of it, it was really comforting and having Asami there with me made it even better. It's like two parts of my life coming together.

We sat in a booth and were son served eggs, bacon and pancakes with a fresh pot of coffee.

"Enjoying your stay so far?" I ask before shovelling a whole pancake into my mouth

"Absolutely! I love it here, I love your family, I love yo- just being here" She turned slightly pink and stuffed her face with bacon. She swallowed "I get time away from work… It would be perfect if it wasn't so cold… At least I have you to keep me warm at night"

"Yeah, what is it you call me?" I pointed with my fork "A full body heat pad?"

"Exactly" She giggled "You're one of the best"

We laughed

"Hey" I began "You up for a few drinks tomorrow night? It's a tradition in my family that we go to the local pub the night of Christmas Eve"

"I am so down for that!" She smiled

"Good" I smiled in return

"I'm getting in on a lot of your traditions, I feel like a part of the family" She seemed pleased with herself

"Let's see if you handle Southern Vodka as well as you handle the crap they serve in Republic City; if you can do that you'll be a real member of the family" I joked

"Pffft! I can drink with the best of them!" She argued playfully

"Oh I know you can -according to Republic City standards, that is- but you're on my turf now" I smirked

"I could so drink you under the table" She challenged

"Want a bet?"

"Oh that's it, you're on" She said as she held out her hand "Shake on it"

"What are we shaking for?" I sniggered

"Whoever can't handle their drink loses. The winner gets to choose a punishment" She stated before we shook

"You've got yourself a deal, Sato!"

xxxxx

We mainly spent the rest of the day on the couch watching Christmas movers and playing Mario kart. Asami won most of the time but only because she kept picking goddamn Rainbow Road!

After getting my ass handed to me several times, Asami decided I had had enough punishment and went to bed. I stayed on the couch for a little bit longer when my Dad came into the living room

"Asami not here?" He asked as he sat on the chair next to the couch

"Nah she went to bed, she got bored of kicking my ass in Mario Kart" I laughed a little

"It's almost weird seeing you by yourself" He laughed "You two have been glued to each other since you got here"

I chuckled "Yeah, it's nice having her around, I don't always get to see here back in Republic City"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow

"She works really hard and I'm in college, we don't get time together like this up there" I answered

My dad was silent for a second before he let out a laugh "You get your sappiness from your mother" He chuckled to himself before calming down "Seriously though, I'm happy for you, Korra. Asami's great. I didn't think she'd be like this at all"

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously

"You and her just seem to…" he searched for words "… you two just seem to fit"

I blushed "Thanks, Dad"

_I really really really like her… _

I checked the time on my phone "I better get up to bed" I stood "Asami wants to do some last minute shopping in the morning"

He smiled at me "Alright Kiddo, see you tomorrow"

I made my way upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. Once I was done there I went to my bedroom. Asami was already in bed. I tried to be as quiet as possible

"I'm still awake" She said as she turned over to face me. She was wearing my giant hoodie again

"Cold?" I asked as I took off my own t-shirt

"Freezing!" she replied "Hurry up and get into bed! I need you to warm me up"

I sighed and got changed into my pyjamas – tank and shorts – and climbed in next to her

"Take off the hoodie, you'll heat up faster… also I don't want to get white fluff in my mouth from the hood" I said as I pulled the covers over myself

It was dark in the room but I could see that there was a light tint of pink across her cheeks "I'm kinda naked underneath it" she mumbled "I'm only wearing underwear"

I raised my eyebrows

_She is almost NAKED under my hoodie… almost… naked…_

"Oh" I'm pretty sure I went bright red "Do you want a tank or anything?"

"Yes please"

I climbed out of bed and grabbed one of my ridiculously log tank tops and threw it at her "Put that on"

She wasted no time and I turned around to face the wall. I heard her hiss and the cold air came into contact with her skin. There was another moment of silence before she spoke "All good now"

I turned around and got into the bed again. I began to spoon her but, the same as last night, it wasn't good enough and she ended up on top of me again, this time she tangled her legs around mine. Her nipples were so hard, I could feel them pressing into my side. I swear they were pointy enough to cut glass!

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleeping alone again" She laughed a little against my chest. I laughed with her. "You're far too comfortable, Korra. And warm… guess you'll just have to move in and be my personal mattress" She wrapped her arm tighter around my waist.

"Hey, Is that all I'm worth to you? I'm a mattress?" I laughed

"Nahh" She hummed against my skin "You're worth way more than that" and fell into a deep sleep. I wasn't far behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Eve

"C'mon! Mom and Dad are gunna leave without us" I sat on the bed and watched Asami pace back and forth between our suitcase and the vanity.

"Do I look okay? I mean your whole family are going to be there" she panicked as she stopped to fix her make-up in the mirror

"Babe, you've met all my family already" I stated

"Yes, but that was when I was fresh off the plane and jet lagged. Not exactly the best way to make a first impression" she stated as she looked at me in the reflection

"But they love you anyway. Everyone thinks you're great!"

"Correction; they've seen me _BE _great. They haven't seen me _LOOK_ great" she touched up her eyeliner and turned around "How do I look?"

She was wearing a black leather jacket with a low-cut red long sleeved t-shirt underneath, a black pair of skinny jeans and black boots

_Stunning, beautiful, elegant, hot as fuck, sexy..._

"You look snazzy" I replied with a lopsided smile

"Good" she smiled with pride "You don't look to shabby yourself. That blue shirt looks great on you" She picked up her handbag

"You two ready up there!?" My dad called from the bottom of the stairs

"Yes!" We yelled back before making our way down to them

"Finally, the power couple is ready to go" my dad joked as he opened the front door

"Oh please Tonraq, you were ready two seconds before they were" My mother hit his arm playfully as she walked passed him. We laughed

"Dad, what are you wearing?" I asked in a snigger. He had this god awful, ugly as hell Christmas sweater on

He huffed as we made our way outside "The best sweater ever!" we got to the truck and all four of us climbed in. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but we all fit. Asami was sitting on my lap with my arms around her waist.

The pub wasn't too far away so we got there fairly fast. Dad let us get out at the door while he went to go find a place to park

"I gotta warn you, we usually spend nearly the whole night here" I said to Asami as we walked towards the door

"Good thing I wore comfortable boots" She grabbed my hand as we went in the door.

We were greeted with a loud roar and applause followed by a "WHERE'S TONRAQ?"

"Parking!" My mother shouted back to the anonymous voice

"Wow, it's busy in here!" Asami stated as we got to the bar.

"I know right! It's great, everyone's here" I pointed to the corner opposite us "There's Gran and Tenzin… over there, those two are Kya and Boomie, Gran's other kids"-

"Who are they?" Asami asked pointing to two rather… um… dark… goths, they're goths, right? Is that the terminology these days? Or are they Emos? I don't know…

"Oh! They're my cousins, Eska and Desna" I replied

"They look… festive" She raised an eyebrow

"They were black because it represents their soul, at least that's what they told me" I shrugged before changing the subject "Drink?"

"Please" She slouched against the bar

"What's your poison?" I ask

"Guess I'll have a glass infamous Southern Vodka with orange juice" She smiled slyly

"No problem" I turned to the bar tender and ordered two glasses which were quickly put in front of us.

"Cheers!" We clinked glasses. I took a mouthful whereas Asami took a sip. She coughed

"Holy shit this stuff is strong!" She caught her breath

"Told ya" I smirked

She regained composure "I'm still going to kick your ass"

"I look forward to seeing you try" I take another mouthful to exaggerate my statement

She took a deep breath and huffed it out her nose before tipping the glass back and drinking its contents on out gulp. She coughed.

"Christ, Asami!" I rubbed her back as she regained her breath again

"That wasn't my best idea" She laughed

"Let's go find a place to sit before that stuff hits your knees" I laughed as I escorted her over to the eats next to my cousins.

"Hey you two!" I greeted them

"Hello Korra" Eska said as we sat down

"You guys met Asami yet?" I asked

"No, we haven't had the pleasure" Desna replied totally dead pan. I could see Asami was put at a little unease by it. I held her hand and squeezed in reassurance

"Well, this is my fantastic girlfriend, Asami!" I introduced her

I could see a small smile tugging at their cheeks

"Asami; Eska and Desna" I pointed to each of the twins as I said their names

"Great to meet you guys" She beamed

"KORRA!" Boomie ploughed through the crowd towards me

"Boomie!" I stood and hugged him

"Long time no see, Kid. How you been?"

"Great!" I replied

"I hear you've found yourself a woman!?" he winked and nudged me with his elbow

"Yeah, Asami, Boomie. Boomie, Asami" I introduced them

"Hi!" Asami smiled and held out her hand

"Holy crap! You're gorgeous!" He stated as he shook her hand

She laughed a little.

He turned back to me "How the hell did you get her!?"

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly "She hit me with her scooter" I laughed

"Oh man I need to hear about this!" He caught me in a headlock "What are all you kids drinking? This round's on me!"

That was pretty much how the next hour or three went. Eventually other people joined and left our conversations. I hadn't laughed so much in a long time. Asami kept up with all of us when it came to drinking. I was actually super impressed. I had my arm around her for most of the night as we sat and talked with everyone.

"Hey love birds!" I heard Kya shout from behind the small crowd seated opposite us. Needless to say, we were all very very drunk at this point. Asami and I both looked up to see her stood holding-

_Mistletoe… fuck yeah!LET'S DO THIS! I'M GUNNA KISS ASAMI!_

Kya threw the mistletoe to Boomie who was seated next to us and he held it over our heads

I looked at Asami. She seemed as happy about it as I felt "Shall we?" I asked

She didn't reply. She grabbed my shirt collar and mashed her face into mine. The crowd cheered. It took a few seconds but we both settled into the kiss. The noises of the crowd disappeared.

To be perfectly honest, the kiss began to get pretty heated. My hands began to get a mind of their own moving from Asami's waist to her thighs. Hers seemed to move higher and tug on my hair.

"Okay you two, break it up, there are kids here!" I heard Pema shout. Everyone erupted in laughter. We withdrew from each other and sat there with huge red faces. Eventually people stopped teasing us and we got back to normal conversation, all the while Asami's index finger was rubbing circles into my thigh. It was hard to concentrate on any other conversation going on. I wanted her, really badly.

I can't remember how I got there exactly, but the next thing I knew I was on the dance floor with Asami. I couldn't even hear the music. I was just watching her.

I laughed "Hey, who won the thing!?"

"What!?" she shouted over the music

"The drinking thing!?" I yelled

She thought for a moment "Tie?"

"Tie" I confirmed and held out my hand

We shook hands like two very serious (drunk) business women

"Does this mean we get to share a prize!?" I yelled

"Depends!" She replied

"On what!?" I asked

"What you wanted in the first place!"

"Idunno what I want! What do you want!?" I screamed

She pulled me close and whispered in my ear "I want to kiss you again"

_FUCKING YES!_

"Okay" I obliged and kissed her, holding her close. It deepened to the point where we nearly fell over.

When we withdrew her eyes were clouded… well at least I think they were, I can't really remember, but they seemed a lot darker.

"When we get home, you're mine" She poked my chest

"I am perfectly okay with that" I tried to keep my balance

"So we've settled on our joint prize!?"

"HELL YESSSSSS!" I kissed her neck

I heard her moan next to my ear

_She is driving me insane_

"KORRA! ASAMI!" I heard my mother shout. I immediately stopped what I was doing and saw her standing next to us "TIME TO GO HOME!"

Thankfully Mom was sober because Dad, me and Asami we're wasted. Also my mother was smart. Asami rode in the cab of the truck with her while Dad and me sat in the bed. We just lay there looking up at the stars in the crisp night

"Good night?" My Dad slurred as he sat upright.

"Best!" I replied "And it's only going to get better" I giggled as I sat up to face him

"Now, Korra" He blinked several times and tried to keep his balance "I know you're an ad-adult, but I gotta tell you as your father… always use protection"

We both laughed uncontrollably

"Don't worry Dad, I don't plan on getting her pregnant any time soon!"

We both sniggered.

We got home soon enough. Mom rescued Dad from the bed of the truck and turned to Asami and I "I can trust the two of you to get to bed safely?"

We nodded and gave mock salutes before running inside the house. We both nearly fell up the stairs. Asami started kissing me halfway up which made it a hell of a lot more difficult. It was messy and clumsy but we made it work. Once we got to the top I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist before I dive-bombed onto the bed. We both laughed as we struggled to get out of our clothes, helping each other every time we got stuck. Soon enough we were both naked, kneeling on the bed looking at each other

"Now As-Asami" I tried to sober up "I want you to be a hundred percent sure of this before we do anything"

She jumped me and straddled my waist "I'm game if you are" She smirked

"I'm down, bro" I returned the smirk before laughing

She kissed me, her hands running down to knead my breasts I groaned into her mouth. Her hands trailed further down and she readjusted herself. She began to kiss my neck as I felt her fingers dance around my thighs.

_I'm going to be covered in hickies in the morning_

By instinct, I opened my legs wider. She smirked and moved down to suck on one of my nipples. It left me breathless for a second, her fingers still teasing.

"Asssamiii" I moaned. That must've been what she was waiting for because she slowly pushed a finger inside of me.

She began to pump at a slow pace while biting and sucking on my shoulder and I tried my best not to whimper. I was loving this.

"Ha-rder" I breathed. She complied also picking up speed. She introduced a second finger and used her thumb to circle my clit. I was trying so hard not to make a noise. My parents were in the house… although I'm sure they knew what we were up to.

It didn't take me long to come after that, I'm pretty sure I left scratches down her back. Asami slowed her fingers, getting softer each time before she withdrew them totally.

I quickly regained feeling in my legs and flipped her over. She didn't resist. It was her turn now. I kissed her before moving my lips to her jaw and neck. I wanted to leave so many hickies. I wanted everyone to know that at least for this vacation, she was mine and no one else's. I moved down, kissing my way to her breasts and repeating what she had done to me. She jerked and moaned. I moved lower, kissing her stomach. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pushed my head lower.

I kissed the inside of her thighs before kissing around the outside of where she wanted it most

"Please, Korra" She whispered

I obliged and licked between her folds. She let out such a sexy moan. I sped up and she began to move to the rhythm of my tongue. I anchored her thighs with my arms and continued

"Korra… Ko-raaa" She chanted over and over before going dead silent. Her hand gripped the hair my scalp even tighter and the upper half of her body rose of the bed. She jerked a couple of times before she let out her breath.

She was panting as I crawled back up the bed to her. I lied next to her and pulled her close. It didn't take us long to fall asleep


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god my head" I groaned as I woke up "Merry fucking Christmas"

My mouth was dryer than a nun's vagina and I'm pretty sure I was hit by a truck last night with the overall pain I was in. I felt the weight and warmth of Asami sleeping on my chest. I opened my eyes, the light burned… so much. I looked down at Asami through squinted eyes when I noticed;

_Why do I feel… sticky?... Sweaty?_

Asami unconsciously moved her arm that was draped over my stomach and her one of her legs untwined from mine… that's when I felt it; the pealing sensation of sweaty skin from other sweaty skin. Like standing up after wearing shorts on a leather chair on a hot day. I realized-

_WE'RE NAKED!_

I suddenly became very hot and probably red

_WHAT HAPPENED LAST- OHHHHH_

I remembered

_OHHH FUCK! WE- I MEAN- NAKED- DRUNK- BED- FUCK! WE HAD SEX!_

I found it hard to control my breathing and to not shout at the top of my lungs. I decided to stay very still and hoped that Asami wouldn't wake up soon. I prayed for a miracle. I even bit down hard on my own lower lip to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I tried coming up with a plan when Asami stirred with a moan and I froze

_For the love of all that is holy please don't wake up yet_

She took a sharp inhale through her nose and began to stretch. She stopped abruptly mid-stretch. I could hear her breathing speed up a little

_Shit she's awake! Pretend to be asleep! Shit shit shit shit-_

She shot up, holding the covers over her chest.

"Fuck" I heard her mumble as she rubbed her face with her hands. She turned to me.

I had my eyes closed and played the most convincing sleeping person ever.

_If Bolin can be an actor than so can I_

She quickly got out of the bed and began to get dressed. She slipped her feet into her boots and made her way to the door. She took one final look at me before she left, slowly and softly closing the door behind her.

I shot up "Shit" I covered my mouth with my hand and dragged it downwards until it slid off my face "I slept with Asami Sato"

Xxxxxx

After a little while of mentally abusing myself for being such a drunken fucking idiot last night, I eventually got dressed and went down stairs.

"Korra! Can you come help me in the kitchen!?" I heard my mother shout. I made my way to her

"Morning… Merry Christmas" I yawned as I entered

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart" she kissed my cheek and handed me an envelope

"What's this?" I asked as I opened it. Two tickets to see Spirit Vines. One of me and Asami's favourite bands. "Mom! These are amazing! I love Spirit Vines!" I hugged her

She chuckled "Momma knows best" we withdrew "And you can take someone with you"

"Asami" I answered without needing to think "She loves them more than I do" I laughed

"Wow, she must really like them" She turned back to the stove

"Speaking of Asami; have you seen her this morning?" I asked gingerly

"Sure, she asked if she could do some minor modifications to the snow mobiles and asked your father to help her" she replied "She came down here in a bit of a hurry this morning, looked like she'd seen a ghost"

"Oh" I sighed

_She's out tinkering with the snow mobiles… she only tinkers when she doesn't want to talk or when she wants to take her mind off something… dammit… I wish the earth swallowed me whole this morning_

"You going to go out to her?" My mom asked, taking me out of my thoughts

"Um… maybe… in a little while… ?" I answered

"You two okay?" she seemed concerned.

I sighed "Idunno"-

She slapped me with her wooden spoon

"OWW!"

"Korra, what did you do?" she scolded

"Who says I did something wrong!?" I nursed my arm where she hit me

"I don't care which one of you two did wrong, you need to talk things through. Communication is key to a long lasting relationship" she lectured

I groaned

"Korra" She shot me a glare

"Fiiiiiine!" I threw my arms in the air and made my way to the door. I looked down at the tickets that were still in my hand.

_God help me_

I went out to the garage to find both my father and Asami under a snow mobile

".. so you see, Tonraq, if I bring the fuel injection line up here…"-

"Ohhh! And then we'll be able to get her up to eighty"-

"Exactly, and she'll be just as sturdy as if she was doing twenty"

"Ahumm" I coughed

My dad rolled out from underneath. He was covered in motor oil and dirt "Oh, hey Korra! Happy Christmas!"

"Right back atcha" I replied

He got up off the floor "Asami was just improving the snow mobiles" he chuckled "I might be able to beat you kids in a race the next time"

I tried to laugh genuinely "Ha ha yeah dad" I playfully punched his arm.

He went to pick up a cloth but he stopped and looked down at his oil covered hands "I'm going to go inside and mess with your mother. See if I can put a kitty nose and whiskers on her face" he laughed to himself

"Go for it dad" I actually did genuinely laugh this time as he left

_Time to face the music_

I took a deep breath "So.."

"So" she replied from underneath the snow mobile

"Happy Christmas…?"

"Happy Christmas, Korra" there was no emotion in her tone of voice

There was a bit of an awkward silence "So, um, Mom got me two tickets to see Spirit Vines"

"Cool" she wasn't listening

"I was wondering if you wanted to see them too. I was going to give you the second ticket"

She didn't reply

"Asami?" I approached her cautiously

She groaned and hit the underside of the snow mobile "Stupid friggin fuel lines!" she huffed "Korra, seen as you seem to be totally avoiding what happened last night, I'm going to assume that you want to forget that it ever happened"

"No, Asami I"-

"Can't you see I'm busy right now? I can't talk" She snapped

"I'm sorry" I hung my head and turned to leave

"Korra" she called and I quickly whipped my head around "Call me about an hour before dinner; I'd like to get cleaned up before sitting with your whole family again"

"Sure" I sighed and went back inside

Xxxxxxxxx

_She has no right to be mad at me! She didn't even give me a chance to say anything! It takes two to tango!_

I paced back and forth in my room

_She's the one who wanted to kiss me again! She initiated it! She took control when the mistletoe arrived! She wasn't complaining when my head was between her legs!_

I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling

_…. I liked being between her legs… I thought she'd be a screamer _

I shrugged

_Guess not… she's really sexy when she- NO NO KORRA! STOP! BAD KORRA!_

I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes "Fuck" I shot up and looked at my watch, dinner was going to be ready in an hour

_Time to go get the princess_

I went downstairs to see that Katara had already arrived to help mom with the dinner.

To be honest, our family Christmas dinner wasn't as traditional as it was up north; ours was usually more friends than family sitting around the table and even at that it was way more than just one table. There was the "elder table" which used to consist of Katara, Aang, Soka, Suki and my maternal Grandparents,occasionally Zuko would make an appearance if he could make it and Toph Beifong. There was the "adults" table which was made up by My parents, Unalaq, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Pema, Zuko's daughter, Izumi and Toph's daughters Lin and Su and her husband Bataar. Then there was the "Kids" table which was me, my cousins Eska and Desna,Jinora, Meelo and Ikki and all of Su's kids. Izumi's son, Iroh used to sit with us but since he joined the army a few years back and moved his way up in the ranks he got promoted to the "adults" table… and now this year, I hoped it was my turn.

I went out to the garage and knocked on the open door

"Yeah?" Asami was still under the Snow Mobile

"Your hour alarm" I answered

"I'll be there in a minute" She replied

I turned and went back inside the house

The next hour was really weird, Asami was in the bathroom for most of it cleaning herself up and probably avoiding me. Eventually everyone had made it and before I knew almost everyone was sitting around the table.

Asami arrived downstairs and helped me (without saying a word to me), mom, dad and Katara carry in the dinner for everyone.

Once everyone was seated I noticed two spare chairs at the adults table

"Korra, Asami, sit" My mom gestured to the empty seats

I smiled and didn't waste any time before putting my ass into one of those chairs… ADULT chairs

_I can't believe this is happening…. I'd like to thank the academy for this award and for my mom and dad and-_

"Pass the gravy" Asami interrupted my inner speech

"Oh, yeah, sure" I handed it to her.

The rest of the dinner between us was pretty awkward. We didn't talk at all. Occasionally one of my fellow ADULTS would ask us a question about our relationship

"So how are the two of you after last night?" Bumi asked with a wink "Any bruises?"

"Ah ahhaha" I tried to laugh "Well, eh"-

"Bumi, leave the girls alone!" Pema hit his arm

"Hope you two used protection like I suggested" My dad spoke up before bursting into laughter

_Please stop_

"We weren't planning on having sex. We were both drunk. Protection never crossed our minds" Asami answered dryly which shut my dad up.

_Aaaaaaaannnnd now it's awkward_

"If you'll excuse me, I need the rest room" She got up and left.

Once she was out of earshot my dad turned to me "Is she okay?" he whispered as the rest of the table engaged in a new conversation "She seemed a bit pissed off when I was with her this morning?"

I shrugged "I don't know, she won't let me talk to her"

"Won't let you?" He asked "Is she… on her… y'know"-

"Period? No, Dad, she's not… She's just avoiding me, not letting me talk…" I sighed

He looked unimpressed "Not letting you talk? Or you're not trying hard enough? Don't give up! Go up there and talk to her" he elbowed me gently with a warm smile

I nodded and stood up "I'll try" I sighed "I'll be back in a minute" and left

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath before making my way up there. I could hear her in the bathroom so I knocked on the door "Asami?... Can we talk?"

She didn't reply. She opened the door and pushed passed me going to my bedroom. I followed her

"Can you please stop avoiding me?" I stood in the door way

"I'm not avoiding you" She answered as she looked around the room

"Can you just sit still for one second and talk to me?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me "What do you want to talk about, Korra?"

I took a deep breath "Last night"

"Finally" she huffed "What are you going to say it was a mistake? That it should have never happened?"-

"Stop! Let me talk please!" I was a little angry. I took a deep breath and calmed myself "When the mistletoe came out last night I didn't know what to do and then you just grabbed me and kissed me… and then on the dancefloor when you told me that you wanted to kiss me again"-

"You kissed me too don't forget!" She snapped

"So!? You didn't stop me!" I argued

"I'm not responsible for your actions Korra!"

"I know! But don't play the innocent party here! You were just as eager to get into bed as I was"

She sighed as I sat next to her on the bed "So, what was last night? What do we do with it? Forget?"

"Yes!... No…" I groaned "I don't know!" I flopped onto my back "What do you want to do with it?"

"I don't know either" She lied next to me "I guess we could talk about it… calmly"

"I guess" I huffed

"So, we kissed"-

"Yup" I nodded

"How was it for you?" She asked

"Hmm?" I looked at her

"Us Kissing? Did you enjoy it?"

"Um… I guess…?"

She got up on her elbow and looked down at me "Be honest Korra"

"… Yes" I mumbled

"Good, I enjoyed it too" she lied back down

"Really?" I didn't believe her

"Yes!... Now, what about the sex?"

"I definitely enjoyed that" I let out a laugh

She laughed a little too "Me too"

"So we liked kissing and we liked sex… what now?" I asked

She turned onto her side and looked at me "Try it sober?" She raised an eyebrow

"What!?"

She laughed at my reaction "I'm kidding, kidding"

Things began to get quiet between us as we lied on the bed. She reached for my hand and began to play with my fingers between hers.

_Just tell her Korra. Tell her you like her! DO IT!_

"Asami?" I gulped

"Hmm?" She was still playing and looking at our hands

"I really want to tell you something but I'm scared"

Her eyes shot up to mine "Why are you scared?"

"Because it could fuck up everythi"-

**Knock knock knock**

"You two okay?" My mom knocked on the door frame and peeped her head in.

We both sat up

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"Good. We were all getting worried about you two" She smiled sweetly "You guys ready for dessert?"

"Born ready" I flashed my biggest smile and stood up

"We'll be down in a second, Senna" Asami smiled just as sweetly as my mom did and got to her feet too.

My mom turned around and left.

I turned to Asami "Guess we better g"-

She cut me off with a kiss. It wasn't as quick as the one on the slope and it didn't last as long as the mistletoe kiss last night… it was perfect

She withdrew and placed her forehead against mine "I'm scared too" she whispered "I like you… a lot, Korra"

_Whaaaaaaaattttt?!_

She stood straight and took a deep breath "If you don't like me back it's fine, don't wor"-

Now it was my turn to cut her off with a kiss

"Of course I like you, you genius idiot" I smiled against her lips. She returned both the smile and the kiss

"Dork" She sniggered as we withdrew again "Let's go get dessert" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room

**(AN: IN ALL HONESTY, I'M NOT QUITE SURE HOW I FEEL BOUT THIS CHAPTER. DOES IT SEEM A LITTLE RUSHED? I** **KINDA WANNA FINNISH IT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO. IF IT DOES FEEL RUSHED LET ME KNOW AND I CAN RE-WRITE IT A LITTLE BIT OR WHATEVER. OKIE DOKIE BYE)**


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of Christmas Day was pretty fantastic; dessert was delicious, Bumi re-told his greatest story of the time he single headedly rescued a sea-lion cub from an angry group of crocodiles with laser beams on their heads (I swear, every year that story gets more and more unbelievable), there was more vodka and alcohol which myself and Asami politely declined (we didn't want a repeat of last night and to be honest I don't think either of us were quite over the hangover just yet). Everyone was happy, just enjoying each other's company.

Gran, Tenzin, Pema and the kids were first to leave, Rohan was getting a little restless being awake so late passed his bedtime. Eventually Kya and Bumi left to. My uncle stayed a little longer and so did my cousins Eska and Desna. They left close to midnight.

Soon enough, it was just the four of us again… and Naga of course. Dad and I flopped onto the couch in the living room.

My dad took off his sweater "Thank God, I don't have to wear this thing for another year"

I sniggered "I thought you said it was the best sweater ever?"

"I'm going to let you all in on a little secret; I lied" My dad said as he held the sweater in his hand "It's itchy, too tight on the guns"- he flexed (like father like daughter)- "Not to mention tight around my neck"-

"Yeah, it was stopping all the blood getting to that brain of yours" my mom interjected as she walked into the room followed by Asami

"Hey! That's not true" He pouted

"You're right" she laughed "there was never any blood going to your brain in the first place"

Myself and Asami erupted with laughter. She sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist (it's a three person couch, she had to sit somewhere *wink wink*) I kissed the back of her shoulder blades before she relaxed into me and I rested my head against her back

"You two flying out tomorrow?" My dad asked as he looked at us

"Yup" I exhaled "Early" There was a big part of me that didn't want to leave; I mean, here was perfect, both me and Asami could work on our new relationship, no responsibilities, no work, no college, just us.

"I really wish we could stay" Asami voiced my thoughts "I really love it here" She smiled warmly at my parents "You two have a wonderful home; it's so warm and loving, I almost forgot what it was like to…" she stopped herself.

My dad's face softened "Asami, I want you to think of this place as your home too. You know you're far more than welcome here whenever you like, with or without Korra. You've become part of the family now" his face became a bit brighter "And besides, you're miles better than Korra when it comes to snowmobile racing" he laughed, as did we all

"Hey! I'm pretty good too" I mock pouted

"Sure you are, Korrabear" Asami giggled

Our laughter died down

"So you two have any plans for your anniversary once you get back to Republic City?" My mom asked

"Hmm?" I asked idle mindedly (I was way too distracted by the attractive woman in my lap)

"Our Anniversary, babe" Asami put her hand over mine

"Oh" I thought for a moment "Um… that… oh yeah, ehhh"-

"Korra?" My mother raised an eyebrow "You didn't forget did you?" She teased

"Yes Korra, you have something planned don't you?" Asami had the same teasing tone in her voice as she looked at me from over her shoulder.

I buried my face into her hair "Dad, help me out here"

"Hey, I have enough trouble remembering my own anniversary; I don't need the responsibility of your one too!"

I looked at him and stuck out my tongue quickly before re-burying my face "I got something special don't you worry" my voice was muffled

"Good" Asami picked up one of my hands and kissed it "I'll have something special for you too"

It wasn't long after that, that we went to bed. I got into my usual pyjamas and Asami opted for a different one of my hoodies and underwear. We both climbed into the bed and Asami lay on top of me. She let out a content hum as I stroked her back

"This is really nice" She mumbled against my collarbone before burying her nose in my neck.

"I know" I didn't sound as happy as she did

She pushed herself off my chest and looked down at me "What's up?" He voice scanning my face

I sighed "It's nothing"-

"It's not nothing. Something is bothering you and as your no-so-pretend-actual-kinda-real-girlfriend I want you to share it with me" She was still scanning my face, reading my reaction

I breathed out "I'm scared"

"Of what?" She asked, her voice filling with concern.

"Of us once we go back to Republic City" I answered honestly

"Why?" She seemed confused

"I mean, we're just so busy and we barely get enough time for each other anyway and relationships take a lot of work"-

"Korra? Are you… breaking up with me?" She was hurt

"No! God no! I only just got you" I pulled her down into a tight hug "No, that's not it at all"

"Then what?" she asked as she withdrew, still looking down at me

"What if – VERY HYPOTHETICALLY – we break up due to... whatever, can we go back to being friends? Can we take time to make this relationship work, can we"-

She cut me off with a kiss "You think and talk too much"

"But we should talk about thi"-

She kissed me again, this time a little rougher "Shhh Asami used distraction"

I snorted "It's super effective" I continued kissing her.

_Nope! I'm never going to get tired of this!_

My hands grasped at her waist and pulled her fully on top of me as the kiss deepened. She began to kiss my neck

I smirked "Is this the sober trial you talked about earlier?"

"May…. be" She mumbled between kisses "Guess… you'll have to… find out"

_She is such a tease!_

Her hands scrapped lower and snaked under my tank, gently scratching at my lower stomach

I was caught between wanting to submit to her and dominating her. I wanted her under me, screaming my name. I wanted to see the view of her chest rise and fall with each breath from between her legs… But I also wanted ot to be the other way around. I'd settle for either to be honest.

Her hands were moving higher. My breaths started to become more ragged. I wanted her so badly. She was just about to cop-a-feel when she quickly withdrew and got off of me

"Well, we have to be up early in the morning. Best get some sleep" The level of tease in her voice was through the roof as she rolled over and faced away from me.

"Asami!" I groaned

"What? We have a long flight tomorrow" She turned back over and bopped my nose "Plus, you're so cute when you don't get what you want"

I pouted with a huff "I am not"

She didn't seem convinced

"I am fire! I am death! I am"-

"Too much of a dork to resist" She kissed me again

"Fucking nerd" I mumbled between kisses. This time it was my turn to tease her.

I rolled us both over so that I was on top of her. I kissed, sucked, and bit on her neck, making sure to leave marks

"Korra, not my neck" She gasped

"Too late" I withdrew from her neck leaving a deep red mark behind me

"You're so lucky it's socially acceptable to wear scarves this time of year" She threatened "If you want to give me hickies, at least put them where only you or I can see them"

I thought for a moment "Ever had them on the inside of your thighs?" I whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip "Now that I think about it, no, I've never had them there"

"Well then, may I have the honour of being the first" I asked wiggling an eyebrow

"You may" She was still bighting her lip

I straddled her and threw the covers over my head before descending beneath the sheets. I pushed up the hoodie, exposing her stomach and breasts under the duvet. I sucked, flicked and nipped at her left nipple with my mouth while rolling the other between my forefinger and thumb.

"Mmmm Korra" She let out a pleased whisper. I moved lower, kissing a trail down her stomach. I reached her panties and decided to give her those hickies before touching it. She gasped as I sucked and bit

_Shit, probably did that too hard, the skin is fairly sensitive around these parts_

But my thought was soon scattered aside as I heard the most pleasure-filled moan coming from the taller woman. After a minute or two I withdrew my mouth and admired my handywork. I moved my mouth back up to her soaked panties and slipped them off. One of her hands snaked in under the covers and tangled into my hair. She pushed me forward slightly as I pushed her legs apart a little more.

I kissed around her folds, eliciting gently moans from Asami. I slowly slipped in my tongue and cautiously licked from the bottom to the top, granting her to moan even louder "Korra"

"Well, night Asami. We have to be up early in the morning" I had my head back on my pillow in one quick movement "Flight to catch and all that"

She lay there dumbfounded and in shock.

_THE TEASE GOT TEASED_

"Korra!" Now she was the one groaning and pouting

"What? We have a long flight tomorrow" I turned over and bopped her nose "Plus, you're really cute when you don't get what you want" I smirked

"You're an asshole" She pouted "Getting me all worked up like that"

"Ohhh I'm so sorry, Miss Sato" I replied sarcastically "It's not like you did the same thing to me!"

"You should be sorry, Miss Waters" there was a very sultry tone in her voice "And I didn't go that far teasing you! Guess I'm just going to have to finish myself off" she sighed overdramatically before pushing the covers off of her "I want you to see this" and she slid her hand between her thighs. Almost immediately she started moaning

I kinda just lay there slack jawed as she slowly grinded down on her own fingers

"Enjoying the show?" She smirked with her chest heaving

I nodded quickly, my mouth didn't know whether it was dry or watering.

"You sure you won't join in"

_Like I needed an invitation_

I dived back under the covers and finished her off with my mouth. She moaned louder than I had heard so far. It only took a few minutes until her body spasmed and she gripped at my scalp as her climax washed over her.

I crawled back up the bed and flopped onto the pillow next to her

Her chest was still heaving "Wow… Okay… That is way better sober" She giggled

I laughed "True" I kissed her before pulling her into my side "Now sleep. We have an early start ahead of us"

"But what about you?" She asked as she ghosted her hand over my lower abdomen

"Rain check" I smiled before kissing her forehead

"Really?" Again, she wasn't convinced

"Let's just say I've always wanted to join the mile-high club"

It took a moment to register with her "You mean… tomorrow… on the plane?"

"Yup" I nodded, my chin tapping off of the top of her head

She shifted slightly, getting herself more comfortable "I can do that" she was determined

"Good" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "Night, babe"

"Night" She kissed my one last time and before long we were both fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is the second last chapter. I have something special planned for the last one so enjoy this one because the best is yet to come. Also, thank you everyone for being patient and waiting for this update. I've had a bit ow writers block for the last couple of weeks but I think I'm over it now :D  
So yeah here's a thing**

We left early in the morning. It was still dark out. Dad helped us put our things in the bed of the truck before we said goodbye to mom and Naga.

I hugged my mother "I'll see you soon"

"Yeah" I could hear her choking back tears.

I withdrew from the hug and looked her in the eye "Hey, don't cry, you'll set me off too" I tried to laugh as I wiped a stray tear from her cheek

"Sorry" She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself

I hugged her again "I love you, mom"

"I love you too" She kissed my cheek and we withdrew. I stood next to dad and said my goodbyes to Naga as Asami said goodbye to mom too.

"You'll have to come visit us in Republic City" Asami said while they hugged "You're more than welcome to stay with me and don't even worry about the cost of the flights, I'll cover it"-

My mother withdrew with a big sappy smile on her face "There's no need for you to do that" this time she was holding back happy tears

"Don't be silly, you're my family" she smiled reassuringly back at my mother "There's nothing in the world I'd rather do than have you and Tonraq spend time with us"

My mother hugged her again "Thank you"

"Talk about a pair of saps" Dad mumbled to me

"Please dad, the last time I left you cried like a bitch for three hours. I know. Mom told me" I smirked at him

He pouted angrily and folded his arms with a humph

Asami and mom finished their goodbyes and walked over to me and dad. Asami said goodbye to Naga much like I had before herself, me and dad got into the truck. Mom waved us off as we drove towards the airport. The three off us joked, laughed, and sand along to different songs on the radio. I don't think Asami was too impressed of me and Dad's rendition of Living on a Prayer (God bless you John Bon Jovi) but she laughed and held my hand the whole way regardless of terrible singing.

We got to the airport much quicker than I hoped we would. Dad parked the car and walked us inside. We had a bit of time to kill before we had to go for our flight so we got coffee but that ended sooner than I hoped too.

"Guess I'll see you two soon" He grappled both of us in a huge hug

"Yeah you will" I smiled

"Yup" Asami agreed

"Good, then I don't have to say goodbye" Now he was trying not to tear up. He kissed the both of us on top of our heads "I love you two" he withdrew and looked at both of us "See you soon then" He smiled

"See you soon, dad"

"Emphasis on _soon_" Asami exaggerated before we began walking towards customs. Before finally walking through the gate we looked back at Dad and waved one last time.

Once we made it through customs I broke down a little bit. I didn't realise how much I missed my family or my home until now.

"Hey" Asami hugged me "it's okay" she rubbed my back "let it out" she soothed "We'll see them soon. I promise" She withdrew and held my arms, her eyes meeting with mine "I'll even make sure Naga can come too" she smiled

I couldn't even find the words to say thank you. Instead I made an even more disgusting crying face (out of happiness I swear) and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll have them flown first class the next chance I get" She assured me

"Thank you" I finally said before sucking up my tears and composing myself "I'm okay" She stood back a little but intertwined her fingers with mine. I smiled at her to reassure her "Let's go"

She nodded and we made our way to the plane. It was going to be another long flight, I decided to make the most of it and used it to catch up on sleep (I wasn't really in the mood to join the mile-high club), which, thankfully, Asami didn't mind too much; she said she had a few files to look over for work anyway.

Eventually we landed in Republic City. We got off the plane and collected our luggage. We stepped out the doors onto the busy car park

_Home sweet home eh?_

Republic City was so different to where we'd spent the last few days.

Asami stood next to me and took a deep breath "So good to smell the motor fumes again" She joked

"Yeah, nothing like them" I nudged her arm.

"C'mon" She laughed as she began to walk towards where she had parked the car. We threw our luggage in the trunk before getting into the car ourselves. Once we were in we kinda just sat there for a second, taking in the last few days

"So we're a couple now?" I asked almost to myself

"Yup" she replied

I sighed before letting out a short chuckle "This'll be a fun one to explain to the guys"

She sat back in her seat and blew out her nose "Bo and Opal are going to start planning our wedding, I can feel it"

"Mako's gunna find this hilarious" I sat back too "Although, it is about time I saw him smile"

"So when are we going to tell them?" She looked at me

"Soon… ish…?" I shrugged

"Let's work on us first" she stated "See if we work before we tell anyone"

"Good idea" I smiled and placed a hand over hers

She leaned over and kissed me before getting comfortable in the driver's seat "Now, missy, time to get you home"

Xxxxx

We pulled up outside my apartment. Asami killed the engine and took a deep breath "So…"

"So" I replied

There was a slight awkward silence between us, thankfully Asami broke it "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, cool" I nodded

"Good, so, bye…?" She didn't seem sure

I took off my seatbelt and reached for the door handle

"Korra"

I turned back to her. Before I had a chance to even contemplate what was going on, her hands were on either side of my face and she kissed me. After a few seconds she pushed back. I tried to follow her but she pushed me away

"If you kiss me anymore I don't think I'll be able to go home without you" she admitted "We should take things slower now that we're back here"

"Right" I made a mental note "Slow and steady" I got out of the car "Gimme a call in the morning with whatever you wanna do" I smiled "I'll see you tomorrow, you beautiful nerd" I winked

"Until then Queen Dork" She snorted and I closed the door. I grabbed my stuff from the trunk and made my way around to the driver's window

"Can I help you?" She asked coyly as she rolled down the window

"One last kiss?" I asked

She smiled in reply which I took as a yes so I kissed her. It was only a short peck but it was enough.

"Bye"

"Bye" both of us were smiling from ear to ear

And with that I walked up the steps to my apartment, hearing the engine roar and tear off down the street.

I threw my stuff down next to the door as I closed it behind me with a sigh.

_Jet lag is real_

I dragged myself towards my room and stripped down before climbing into bed. I was the most tired I had ever been, but despite that I couldn't fall asleep. My bed felt too big, too empty.

_Fuck. I'm never going to get to sleep without her_

I had only slept next to Asami for a few nights but already I was wondering how I ever slept without her on my chest tucked under my chin. I ended up tossing and turning for what felt like hours. Luckily for me, my phone started ringing and took me out of my inner turmoil of how I was never going to find sleep. I looked at the screen

_Asami?_

I had a huge lopsided grin on my face as I answered the phone "Miss me already?"

"Well, you seem very wide" She replied "And so what if I did miss you"

I checked the time "We've been apart for two hours and already your pining for me"

She laughed "Shut up"

I laughed too. After a moment our laughter died down

"Can't sleep?" I asked

"Yup" she replied "You?"

"Yeah" I sighed "It's weird being alone in a bed without someone who uses me as a mattress"

She snorted "It's funny because I was thinking how weird it is that I'm alone in a bed without someone to use as a mattress"

"Hmm, yes, that is quite odd" I joked

"Yes, yes it is" She replied before her tone turned more serious "But I really do miss you"

"I miss you too" My chest felt really warm and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat

"If you want I could come over and we could solve both our problems?- Only if you want th"-

"Yes" I replied without her finishing her sentence "Please come over here and use me as a mattress" I smiled

"Well, seen as you put it like that" I could hear the smile in her voice "I'll be over in about twenty minutes"

"Awesome" I fist pumped quietly

"See you in a little while"

"See ya" and we hung up.

I jumped out of bed and frantically began cleaning. Asami had been in my apartment a million times but something felt different, I felt like I needed to impress her. I threw most things under the bed before wrapping myself up in a dressing gown. I went out to the living room and waited. It was the longest twenty minutes of my life. Eventually I saw car headlights and heard a car pull up outside before the engine was shut off. I went to the door and opened it.

_Time to be sexy Korra, you can do this!_

I leaned against the door frame and watched as she got out of her car (in her pyjamas) and made her way towards me

"Are you trying to be sexy?" She raised an eyebrow as she got closer to me

"Nope" I bit my lip

She stopped as she got to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear "Well tough luck Mattress, you had your chance on the plane"

I groaned in defeat as she gently pushed passed me. I stepped inside and closed the door.

She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers "I'm jetlagged beyond belief and all I want is to sleep next to you"

I gave a soft smile

_I guess that's not so bad_

"Okie dokie" I lead her to the bedroom and she climbed into the bed as I got some clothes to sleep in. Once I was dressed I crawled in next to her. It was second nature how we adjusted ourselves into comfortable sleeping positions.

"Now I'm comfortable" Asami mumbled against my collar bone before nudging her nose into my neck.

I stroked her back "Yeah, this is much better than sleeping alone" I kissed the top of her head and she gave my neck a quick peck. That's the last thing I remember before being woken up the next morning

"Korra! I hope you're hungry for breakfast because I cooked your- WHAT IN THE NAME OF RAAVA!"

I jumped upright, taking Asami with me

"Bo!" Asami was in shock

"ASAMI!" he looked dumbfounded

"Bo!" I was pretty shocked too

"KORRA!" He looked at me

"Bo, I can explain" I tried to calm him down as I got out of the bed

"You and Asami!" his finger went back and forth pointing between the two of us "I knew you guys were pretending to be girlfriends but this seems a bit like overkill!"

"Weeeellllllll" I shrugged as my voice went up about fifteen octaves "Funny thing is" I scratched the back of my head "She kinda _is_ my girlfriend now"

His eyes grew wide "Oooooooooh! So you guys….?"

"Yup Bo, we're a couple" Asami sighed as she climbed out of the bed.

"Wow… I did not make enough for breakfast"

I laughed "You find out two of your best friends are dating and all you have to say is '_I didn't cook enough'_?"

Asami held my hand

"Yup! Me, Mako and Opal have had a running bet to see if you guys ever would"

"Wait, you guys suspected…?" Asami raised an eyebrow "... and you put money on it? Betting on the hearts of your friends?"

"Well, when ya put it like that" He got nervous but quickly changed the subject by raising his hand to his ear "I think I hear the bacon burning" and ran to the kitchen

Asami sighed as she sat back onto the bed, bringing me with her to sit next to her.

"Well, that solves the telling people problem" I smiled trying to cheer her up

"Well, at least it looks like it won't be a shock to any of them" She took a deep breath "Although a part of me wanted a bit of shock factor" She let out a weak laugh "Oh well" She shrugged

"C'mon, let's go see what Bolin made us" I pulled her up before wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her "Good morning, Starshine"

She snorted "Earth says hello"

And we walked towards the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Korra, where are we going?" Asami asked

We were in her car. I was driving and she was sat next to me with a blindfold on

"I told you it's a surprise" I smiled

_I hope she likes it_

"Last time you said that to me you were about to introduce me to Kuvira and we all remember how well that worked out" She said o matter of factly

_Shit_

"Well, this time is different, okay? Trust me" I sighed as I pulled into a parking lot

"Fine" She folded her arms with a huff "I just hate not knowing"

"Control freak" I snorted

"Shut up" She turned to me and stuck out her tongue

I laughed as I began to park the car. I cut the engine "We're here"

"Good!" She reached for her blindfold

"Ah ah ah! I grabbed her hands and placed them by her sides "I didn't say you could take it off yet"

"Kooorrraaaaa" She groaned

I reached into the back seat and pulled out a pair of ear plugs "You're going to have to put these things in your ears"

"What!? What things?! Blindfold!" She pointed to her face

"Oh yeah, sorry, they're earplugs, to cut out the noise" I smiled

"Where the hell are we?!"

"You're going to love it, just relax" I put one plug in her ear "After I put in the second one I'm going to get you out of the car, okay?"

"Alright" she sighed

"Don't worry" I leaned in and quickly pecked her lips before putting in the second earplug. I got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side. I got her out of the car and began to lead her towards the surprise, dodging traffic and people as we walked.

As we got closer to the surprise, Asami's other senses kicked in and I could hear her sniffing next to me

"Do I smell food?" She asked (rather shouted)

I didn't reply, Instead I took her twenty more paces and took out one of the ear plugs "You can take off the blindfold now"

She didn't hesitate, she had it off her face before I could even reach for the second earplug. She began to smile once she realised where we were. She let out a small laugh "The New Year's Festival. Of course"

I stood in front of her and faced her "I figured, seen as we've never had a first date, we'd turn our fake first date into our real first date"

She let out another laugh "This is so cheesy" She put her arms over my shoulders "it's perfect" and leaned down to kiss me but I pushed myself away. She looked hurt

"This is our first date, remember? We can't kiss 'til midnight" I explained with a reassuring soft smile

She let out a little laugh of relief "Right" she nodded "Midnight"

"You want something to eat?" I asked as I gestured towards all the food stalls of the fair

"I'm starving" She replied as we walked to a stall. I let her pick and wow did she not disappoint! She stopped at this Mexican themed food place. We ordered to burritos that were huge! Asami chose all the spiciest ingredients and of course, me being me, I saw it as a bit of a challenge so I ordered the same thing… not my smartest decision…

It was so unbelievably spicy I thought my head was going to explode! I looked over as Asami and she seemed totally unfazed by it, like she was eating cool ranch doritos

_HOW!? HOW IS SHE…? WHY DID I..? UUGGHHHH_

Aside from the fact that I turned redder than a tomato and felt hotter than the sun, it was really really tasty, so I tried my hardest to look past the spice… let's just say I drank my weight in water.

We laughed and talked for about two hours. It was pretty dark and midnight was fast approaching. Once the hotter than the pits of hell burritos were devoured, it was time for stage two of the date; cotton candy!

"This is such a cliché first date" Asami laughed as she ate her cotton candy

"Hey, it was all your idea, remember?" I laughed with her and nudged her

"True, but only because you wanted something cheesy" she ripped off a huge chunk from her cotton candy and began to chew it. We began walking towards the park to see the fireworks. "Well, seen as you're so determined to stick to the script" she put a little bit of cotton candy on my nose "take it off my nose and look like you really want to kiss me" She stood there like the queen of Sheba.

"I always want to kiss you anyway so this isn't a challenge" I smirked. I saw her cheeks turn pink as I stood to face her. Gently, I reached up and took the cotton candy off of her nose and ate it. All the while our eyes never left each other's. We stood there for a couple of seconds just looking at each other. Subconsciously I licked my lips. Asami's eyes darted downwards from my own to my mouth

I came out of my trance "fireworks" I say before shaking my head from side to side and turning to continue walking

"Wow, I really looked like you were going to kiss me" she chuckled as we got to the park

"Told ya" I smiled while looking at her from the corner of my eye

We found a nice spot in the park to stand where we could see the fireworks. I looked around at all the people gathering

_Looks like we're not the only one on a date tonight_

There were so many couples all over the place

_I hope it doesn't take away from our date, I want this to be perfect_

I looked at Asami. She looked pretty damn happy

_Good, she's happy, that's all that matters_

Eventually, the lights in the park were dimmed. Myself and Asami stopped whatever conversation we had going on and looked towards the sky.

The first firework flew into the sky catching everyone by surprise. As it exploded I watched the light cast from the falling sparks on Asami's face. She looked so over joyed to be here. I smiled smugly and looked back to the sky. I felt her hand reach for mine and our fingers intertwine.

_It's all going according to plan_

I felt like I was an evil romantic villain

Asami leaned over and whispered to me "The last time I saw the fireworks on New Year's Eve was with my mom…"

I turned my head to face her as she continued to speak "We used to come here every year but when she died…" She looked at the ground before looking back at me "I think she'd be happy to know I've picked the tradition back up with you" her smile was bittersweet.

I wanted to say something profound and helpful "Asami"-

"Shhh" she put her hand over my mouth "I'm so happy I'm here with you… Anyway, they're going to start the countdown soon" Her smile turned more sweet

I nodded and she removed her hand

**TEN!... NINE!... EIGHT!**

I stood in front of her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close

**SEVEN!... SIX!**

She put her arms over my shoulders

**FIVE!... FOUR!**

We began shouting with the crowd

"THREE!" "TWO!" "ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And we kissed. We kissed like it was our very first. We were both nervous and slightly hesitant until Asami's hands moved from the back of my neck to tug on the front of my collar, pulling me closer to her as the kiss got more heated.

The crowd around us were singing but they were more of a loud muffle to me, broken up by the occasional pop of more fireworks

It felt like we were kissing for forever. Eventually we withdrew and looke at eachother smiling before placing our foreheads together

"Happy New Year, Babe" She smiled before giving the tip of my nose a quick kiss

"Same to you, Beautiful" I had such a huge grin on my face

"LOOK! SEE! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE A THING!" I heard Bolin shouting and getting closer to us

We both looked in the direction that his voice was coming from and we saw him powering towards us followed by Mako, and Opal

_Sweet nibblets _

"Holy shit Bo! You were right!" Mako had a huge smile of disbelief on his face

"Dibs on being Asami's head Bridesmaid!" Opal called

"I call Best Man!" Bolin threw his arm in the air

We all erupted in laughter

**AN: So that's it! I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I think it wraps everything up nicely. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, reviewing and following this fic. I honestly didn't think it would get as big of a response as what it has. Wow, thank you all so much!**


End file.
